1. Technical Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting device is a semiconductor device capable of emitting light of various colors due to the recombination of electrons and electron holes at a bonding portion between p-type and n-type semiconductor layers thereof when current is applied thereto. The semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages, such as a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, superior initial driving characteristics, and high vibration resistance, as compared with a filament-based light emitting device. Accordingly, demand semiconductor light emitting devices has been continuously increasing. In particular, a group III nitride semiconductor capable of emitting blue light in a single wavelength region has recently come to prominence.
A light emitting device using such a group III nitride semiconductor is obtained by growing a light emitting structure including n-type and p-type nitride semiconductor layers and an active layer formed therebetween, on a substrate. In this case, electrodes may be formed on a surface of the light emitting structure in order to apply an external electrical signal to the structure. As demand for high power and high efficiency semiconductor light emitting devices is increasing, electrode structures capable of preventing degradations in light reflectance and significantly reducing current concentration are in demand.